


Theater Majors are Weird. Deal With it.

by Jinx13GXA



Series: Gratsu one-shots/drabbles [18]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, FTLGBTales, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gratsu - Freeform, Gray realizes he's gay, He's not doing it seriously, Heathers - Freeform, Humor, I'm so sorry, Lyon's an ass, M/M, One Shot, Sexuality Crisis, They're all theater majors, so much gay, the floor is lava, they all live in a dorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Everyone's a theater major, and everyone who's seen Heathers either loves it or is very disturbed. Lyon thinks it's awful and try's to keep Gray away from the dark side. Too bad Natsu's over there. He's better than cookies.(To quote part of my notes:I am an AP student, and it was finals hell + AP test hell this month, so I had to vanish for a bit. I wrote this in the tiny little handful of minutes of free time I had throughout the month, so it's literally nothing but sleep deprived-caffeine induced bullshit. It's a genuine crack fic.)





	Theater Majors are Weird. Deal With it.

**Author's Note:**

> (There are notes at the end. Please read them, and um, I'm so sorry about this mess:)

When Gray and his brother had been accepted into the most prestigious theater school in the country, he admittedly screamed and jumped around like an excited child. When they found out that the acceptance was also a full ride scholarship, he nearly cried. Lyon actually did, though, so it's not like it became blackmail material.

It only took them a few days to move everything to the dorm room they'd be sharing with two or three others.

It turned out to be three, and all of them seemed to know each other really,  _really_ well. The tall blond with spiked up hair was practically attached to a smaller, raven haired boy, who didn't seem to mind. Behind them, someone else was carrying several stacked boxes, and they didn't seem to care that they shoved the other two out of the way. They hit the floor with a thud, and the blond whipped around to confront whoever was behind the stack of boxes, "What the hell, Natsu?" He nearly shouted.

"If you'd stop making goo-goo eyes at Rogue, then maybe you wouldn't get hit," the melodic voice responded. He continued forward into the room and plopped the boxes on the ground. He seemed to freeze when he noticed there were other people in the room, "Well that was an awful first impression. Hi, I'm Natsu. The moronic blond-" He was nearly over powered by the loud, "Hey!" that left the blue eyed boys lips, but he simply flipped him the bird and continued. "-is my cousin, Sting, and the other one is Rogue." Both Gray and Lyon nodded distractedly. The group in front of them was definitely strange.

Rogue mouthed something to the pinkette that sparked a violent laughing fit, and Sting just stared at them, "Did I just miss something? I feel like I missed something."

In between choked giggles Natsu managed to push another roast, "When aren't you missing something?"

Lyon's jaw dropped, and Gray had to fight back a snort, " _It's been awhile sense I've seen him this dumbstruck._ " He elbowed his brother in the side discretely, and Lyon's mouth clicked shut with a click.

"Rude," Sting huffed, "Also, you didn't let them introduce themselves." Neither one had moved from the floor.

"Well, they looked a bit shocked, Sting. I was letting them get their thoughts together." The pinkette groaned at the look Sting gave him. He knew where this was going.

The impish grin didn't go away as Sting stood and placed a hand over his heart dramatically. "That's a common reaction when people see my blinding-"

"-Stupidity," Natsu finished."

The look of betrayal across his face caused Gray, Rogue, and Lyon to devolve into snort laughter, and Natsu to adopt a smirk.

"First of all, bitch-"

* * *

That was the start of a  _beautiful_  first year.

* * *

Three weeks into the semester, and Lyon learns that his entire floor is  _insane_. He walked out of this room that morning to see it blocked with a cushioned stool and a note. " _The floor is lava. Don't fall in._ " He stood there and stared at it until Gray shoved him out of the way.

Without thinking twice about it, he stepped on the stool and began hopping from cushion to table to whatever else was strewn all over the floor, "Come on. We're going to be late Lyon."

"Gray... What the hell are you doing?" Lyon asked.

"Going to class. You should too."

"But you're jumping across the furniture like a child?"

"Lyon." Gray's face has adopted the same air of seriousness that their mom used when she wanted them to listen, "I can't touch the lava. It would kill me."

" _Is my brother is just as insane as the rest of them?_ " When Natsu, Sting, and Rogue were all challenged by Gray to see who could reach the end of the hallway first, Lyon decided the answer to that was "Y _es._ "

When not a single other resident of their floor defied the game, including Erza Scarlet, the biggest stickler for the rules that Lyon had ever met, he muttered, "Fuck it," and began jumping.

* * *

A month into the semester, the day they had all awaited had come. It was time to choose the musical they were doing at the end of the year. With everyone in their grade voting, it should have been more diverse than it was. There were only seven different titles, and five of them were tied for the top. Rather than vote again that day, the administrators decided they'd vote from the five at the end of the month. It was their job to research  _all_ of them before then.

Gray didn't think he'd have a problem with any of them, except that he didn't know the last one. "Phantom of the Opera" and "Les Misérables" were classics, and you'd have to live under a rock not to know about "Hamilton" and "Wicked." But the fifth one remained a mystery. " _What the hell is 'Heathers'?_ "

* * *

Later that night, Gray had asked the question while his wacky roommates and their friends were all crammed into one dorm room. They were arguing on what movie to watch when his voice cut through the noise. "Does anyone know what that weird fifth musical was?"

"Oh yeah," He heard Loke mumble. The two of them had become fast friends after meeting, but it had led to a lot more trouble than they intended. "I meant to ask about that. It was called 'Heathers' right?"

A single glance around the room was all it took to realize his mistake. Lyon, Erza, and a few others looked horrified, whereas his other three roommates had gained a wild, excited look in their eyes. "Nope. Uh-uh, never again!" His brother shouted. "It's  _horrifying._ "

"Excuse you," Natsu muttered, "All musicals have their horrifying moments. Heathers is beautiful." The pinkette looked beyond smug and,  _"Holy shit. Is he wearing eyeliner?_ " Gray shook his head gently. " _Well that was the gayest thought I've ever had._ "

Rogue gave Natsu the most deadpan look he'd ever seen, "Did you just make a fucking  _pun_  while defending my favorite musical?" When the smug looked turned into the brightest, dorkiest smile ever seen, Gray nearly choked. "Take notes, Sting. That's how you get my attention." Sting spluttered, and Rogue cut him off by kissing his cheek. "I'm joking, dumdum. Natsu's not even my type."

"All I'm saying is don't count out 'Heathers' until you try it," Natsu stated firmly.

If anyone else noticed that his brother looked like he was about to have an aneurysm, they didn't say anything.

* * *

"Gray listen to me," Lyon told him the next morning. Sting and Rogue were still dead to the world asleep, and Natsu had gone on his morning run who knows how long ago. "You cannot let them convert you to being Heather's trash."

"I can be trash for multiple fandoms, Lyon."

Gray tried to lightly push him aside, but Lyon grabbed his wrist, "Look, I get it, Gray. Natsu's hot and you think it'll make him like you more," He ignored the odd sound that escaped Gray's lips, "but 'Heathers' is a no go. And don't give me that look.  _Everyone_  was staring at him when he tossed his shirt off yesterday. Even  _me_. No one expected him to be as ripped as your stripper self under the baggy sweaters."

" _Why can't I argue with that? I'm not even gay? I know I've never liked a girl but-Wait..._ " Gray glared at his brother intensely, "I'm not a stripper."

"Your lack of shirt says otherwise."

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

"Hey, Gray." Natsu was poking his cheek repetitively while he was trying to read, but Gray has lived with Lyon his entire life. Ignoring him wasn't a problem. "Gray. Graaaay. Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw an honest to god pout on Natsu's face and he almost gave in then and there. " _That has never worked on me before, so why is it now?_ "

"Pay attention to meeeeeeeeeee." Gray sighed and closed his book as he turned to the hyper pinkette. "Yay! I have a song I want you to listen to. Here!"

Natsu shoved his black and pink headphones over Gray's ears and hit play before he could respond. It started with an odd monologue, and Gray figured it belonged to a musical. " _But which one?_ "

"~ September first, 1989, dear diary, I believe I'm a good person. You know, I think that there's good in everyone, but—here we are! First day of senior year! And uh... I look around at these kids that I've known all my life and I ask myself—what happened? Freak! Slut! Burnout! Bug-eyes! Poser! Lard-ass!~"

An odd choked noise slipped past Gray's lips, and Natsu burst into laughter. Gray, had even slipped back into French for a moment, which was something he and Lyon hadn't done since they moved down from Canada. He did as he was asked and listened to the entire song, and handed the headphones over to Natsu silently once it was over. " _What the **hell** did I just listen to?_"

"That, my poor, naive roommate, was the first song in Heathers."

* * *

Gray couldn't help it; the dumb, catchy song had gotten in his head, and he found himself nearly singing the words every opportunity he had. Eventually he caved and went to Natsu. "Screw you and everything you stand for, Natsu Dragneel."

"The song never left your head did it?" Natsu said smugly.

"Show me the rest of this hell and get it over with."

* * *

When he heard his brother humming one of those cursed songs while they were cleaning, Lyon turned to look at him with as much disdain as he could muster. "You're dead to me."

Gray froze in place. "What did I do?" He asked, but Lyon was already walking away.

"DEAD TO ME," He shouted.

"What did I do? Lyon. LYON!" Gray started chasing after his brother, but the look of raw betrayal stopped him.

"You know what you've done, you  _traitor_."

* * *

It took three hours for Lyon to forgive him enough to actually tell him what he did."Let me get this straight. You're pissed at me, because i watched Heathers?"

Lyon gave him a flat look, "I'm pissed that you joined the dark side for a  _boy_. Honestly Gray, bros before hoes."

Gray gaped at him. "Lyon, I am not g-"

Sting, Rogue, and Natsu burst through the room, startling both of them. Gray's eyes were instantly drawn to Natsu, who was wearing a gray crop top, a pair of very short shorts, and heels. "Hey, Gray. Hey, Lyon," He said cheerfully, but Gray's mouth was too dry to respond. "We're going to the third studio to practice a dance! I'm a bit- uh," His nose crinkled slightly, and gray couldn't help but think it was adorable, "-short," he finally forced out, " so I need to get used to dancing in heels. You're welcome to join us!"

"Natsu! Hurry your fat-ass up!" Sting called from the door.

Natsu rolled his eyes and started walking, hips swaying the entire way, and Gray could  _not_ stop staring. "I'm coming you melodramatic bitch. Slow your roll. I am still barely able to walk in these things." Gray disagreed.

" _I am very, very gay. Holy **shit**._ "

The moment the door slammed Lyon shook his shoulder with a smug look plastered across his face. "You were saying?"

"Fuck off." He punched Lyon when he started laughing.

* * *

Gray had locked himself in his room that night as he thought over everything he somehow managed to miss. " _I feel happier every time I see him. His smile lights up the room. He sings like an angel, and roasts people like an unforgiving demon. He's so, so nice and sweet and **adorable**  and he could probably  **bench press**  me. I have literally zoned out looking at him. I missed an English assignment because I was staring._" A frustrated groan slipped out of his lips. "How did I not notice?"

* * *

It would be a week before he did anything about it, and it wasn't him who instigated it. It happened though, so Gray counts it as a win.

* * *

"So," Natsu started. They were sitting in the small, living room like area in their dorm, and the quiet seemed to be bugging him. "You want to help Sting, Rogue, and I piss off your brother?"

Gray looked up from his phone curiously, "What did he do to warrant revenge?"

"He barged into the tiny ass space they call a bed room, and told me I wasn't allowed to be in love with you, because I'm Heathers trash. Sting and Rogue took more offense to it than I did, but it'll mess with him more if you're involved. Not to ment-" Natsu still as he realized what he blurted. His face pinked, then reddened, the it turned almost a purple color as he tried to splutter out an excuse.

" _Why is that so **cute?** "_ Gray leaned over until he was right in front of him, "So, my brother, said that I shouldn't be in love with you, because you like Heathers? That's ridiculous."

Natsu seemed to get a hold of his words, "Well he said I shouldn't be-wait-you-what?"

Gray struggled not to laugh as the wheels started turning in Natsu's head. "You heard me, and I'd  _love_  to help you mess with my brother. I even have an idea."

* * *

Sting and Rogue had agreed on the spot. They started preparing that weekend, and they planned for it to happen on Friday. Natsu cackled in anticipation when they finished relaying the plan, and Gray pecked his cheek. It sent him into another spluttering fit, and both Sting and Rogue laughed hard enough to fall over.

* * *

Considering that it was a theater school, and that all of them were... odd in their own ways, no one questioned the sudden loud music in the cafeteria, nor did they find it odd when three of the strangest boys in their school walked in with heels on. Natsu was being followed closely by Sting and Rogue and headed straight for a certain silver haired individual. "Are we gonna have problem?" in asked in time with the music, and Lyon's eyes widened in recognition. "You gotta bone to pick? You've come so far, why now are you pulling on my dick?" Several other people began to recognize what was going on and began pulling out their phones to record it. "I'd normally slap your face off, and everyone here could watch, but I'm feeling nice so here's some advice: LISTEN UP BIOTCH!"

Natsu sang and danced to Chandler's part, Rogue to Mcnamara, and Sting to Duke. When Veronica and Martha's small part came on, Lucy and Erza jumped in to fill the missing lines. Sting being shoved to the floor as Natsu told him to shut up caused almost deafening laughter to circulated, but the end of the song was the true highlight.

As soon as they finished, Natsu turned to Lyon with a victorious smirk, "You're first mistake was telling us Heathers was awful. The second was telling me I'm not allowed to date your brother because of it." The crowd filled with accusing "ooh's" as Natsu continued, "My boyfriend's in Heather's hell now, too, by the way."

After looking around for Gray, they found him snort laughing on the floor. He looked up at Lyon, "You should see your  _face_. Oh my  _god_."

Lyon only muttered a single phrase before throwing his hands up in defeat and walking out of the lunch room. "Je veux venu ici pour passe un bon moment et je suis honnêtement sentir si attaqué dés maintenant."

Gray started laughing again. " _Best day **ever!**_ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 2,725
> 
> I am so sorry about the hiatus. As I have mentioned before, I am an AP student, and it was finals hell + AP test hell this month, so I had to vanish for a bit. I wrote this in the tiny little handful of minutes of free time I had throughout the month, so it's literally nothing but sleep deprived-caffeine induced bullshit. It's a genuine crack fic. I'll be back on track with this series soon, and Inhuman should have a new chapter by the end of the month. Maybe sooner! I love you guys, and thank you so much for putting up with my shit!
> 
> As always:
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!
> 
> Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.
> 
> Love you guys,
> 
> -Jinx


End file.
